


Sentiment

by theaceupmysleeveisme



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Food Fight, Pure, i love all my bois, in honor of Virgil’s birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaceupmysleeveisme/pseuds/theaceupmysleeveisme
Summary: Virgil never thought himself to be the touchy-feely kind of guy.(Sorry for the horrible summary)





	Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluffy content because I can.  
> I hope you like it!

Virgil wasn’t the sentimental type.

Back when he was still with the dark sides, he’d always been taught not to share your feelings. If he did, that made him weak. 

Vulnerable.

So when he became a large enough part of Thomas to live in the light sides’ part of the mind scape, Virgil had assumed it would be the same. He kept his distance, only speaking to the others when he had to, never letting his feelings take control.

But the more he looked, the more he felt like he was wrong.

Roman’s constant flirting with, well, everyone threw the anxious side off. Logan was much more subtle with his affections- slight touches, quiet praising when another side did something right. Virgil only shook them off. It was easy back when they hated him, but after they’d accepted him, he found it harder to ignore the warm rush he felt every time he was on the receiving end of their attention.

Patton, however, was impossible to ignore. Even when he was only “Anxiety”, Virgil found himself being bombarded with cookies, nicknames, and a hug that he would narrowly dodge on the best days.

Five days after he’d revealed his name, Virgil received his first real hug from Patton. He’d stood there stiffly, waiting for it to end, while at the same time wishing he could stay there forever. Once Patton pulled away, Virgil grinned awkwardly, bright red under his foundation.

It was almost three weeks after that, and Virgil sat at the dinner table with the other sides, quietly eating his spaghetti as Roman loudly boasted about his most recent adventure.

“-and then I swung my sword,” Roman mimicked the gesture with his fork, apparently forgetting that he had spaghetti still on it. Virgil watches as the pasta went flying through the air, landing on Logan’s pristine shirt. 

Roman’s eyes widened as Logan looked down at his shirt, staring at the food in silence.

“Specks, I didn’t mean-“ Suddenly Logan grinned, and in one quick motion, scooped a pile of pasta up, before flinging it at Roman. The Prince was hit full in the face with spaghetti, and he burst out laughing.

“Food fight!” Patton called. He stood from his seat, reaching over to smear sauce all over Logan. Virgil gawked at the others, not even noticing as Roman stood and flung his entire plate’s worth of food at him. The next thing Virgil knew, he was covered in red sauce, and laughing just as hard as the others.

Spaghetti -and the occasional piece of garlic bread- flew through the air as the sides were hit from all directions. Virgil dove behind the table to avoid being hit by Logan, and yelped as he slipped in some discarded pasta, sliding right into Patton.

The two sides went down laughing, and stayed in a tangled heap on the floor. Suddenly, Logan and Roman and we’re standing over them, clutching handfuls of spaghetti.

Patton squealed as both he and Virgil were covered in the food.

“All right, all right!” Virgil yelled, choking on his own laughter. “We give!”

The assault stopped, and Virgil and Patton pulled themselves apart from one another. As Virgil grabbed Logan’s offered hand and was pulled up, he realized something.

Virgil wasn’t the sentimental type.

But he sure loved his family.


End file.
